Pilot
Pilot refers to the first episode of the first season of the show which was broadcast for the first time on April 6, 2011. Synopsis When Cameron Price, a talented computer hacker, gets caught hacking into a college's computer system to give himself full scholarship for life, he is drafted by Oz Osbourne to work for him at Contra Security. There he meets Melanie Garcia, Cassius "Cash" Sparks and Josh Armstrong, who are then sent on an assignment to test the security at a car dealer by stealing a Lamborghini. Plot At the Loyola College, Cameron Bright meets a fellow student who pays him for one of of his professor's passwords which is ironically "password" and advises him to log in and change his grade. On his way back to his room, Cameron is followed by a black SUV. and Melanie for the first time.]] In his room, a guy named Oz who owns a company called Contra Security already awaits him as well as Melanie who is the lock picker of Oz's team. Oz informs Cameron that they test security systems. People hire them to break into their companies before the criminals do. He tells Cameron that they stumbled across him when they were hired by the university to find holes in their computer network. Cameron is convinced Oz has no proof about his activities, but then the guy comes into the room he sold the password to earlier that day and Oz introduces him as Josh Armstrong, his intel man. Oz needs a new intern who can hack into security systems. When Cameron tries to turn his offer down, Oz makes it clear he will turn him over and Cameron will go to jail. Two weeks later, one of Cameron's new colleagues named Carol who is a bit creepy reminds Cameron to get a Cookie Puss for the next office birthday that Friday. When he walks away from her, another colleague named Cash in a Han Solo costume asks Cameron if he wants to be his Chewbacca at the Dragon Con, but Cameron turns his offer down because he suspects Cash wants to play him another office prank. The team comes together for a team meeting. Oz tells them that the car dealership Mayfair Motors hired them to steal one of their cars from their showroom to make sure their security is impenetrable. Much to everyone's surprise, Oz makes Cameron the team leader though he doesn't know anything about stealing cars. After the meeting, Josh who is pissed that Cameron was made team leader approaches Cameron. He wants him to know that the job was his and that he is the top dog in that office. Cameron who isn't keen on being the team leader either, tells Josh that he wanted to talk to Oz to put Josh in charge because of his midterms anyways, but Josh just asks Cameron to watch himself. Cameron goes to see Oz who is euphoric about his personalized B.B.Q. branding iron that just arrived. He offers Cameron to take a goober who discovers Kirk's chair from Star Trek. Oz explains Shatner gave it to him when they secured his home from a fanboy stalker and adds that's how they met Cash. He already knows that Cameron wants to bail on the team leader position. To change Cameron's mind, he shows him the amount of his college tuition which has reached more than $350,000 within the last seven years, Cameron would have to pay back right away. Shocked by the number, Cameron considers to disappear, but Oz informs him that the goober he ate was a tracking device. When he gets out the meeting, he meets Melanie outside who figured he ate one of Oz's goobers and that he is still their team leader. She asks him to give them a chance. When Cameron leaves the office, he has to realize Cash pranked him again when he finds his car turn upside down. Cash joins him to tell him that they have to haze the new guy and offers him a ride home. When Cameron shows up late for work the next day, he blames Cash and his pranks. Cash disagrees and tells him the hazing will stop as soon as Cameron has earned his respect. Cash tries to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine, but the chocolate bar is stuck and Cameron calls a team meeting in ten minutes. The meeting doesn't go well because Cameron has no idea how to work out the job and his colleagues are less than helpful. Cash is distracted by the chocolate bar that he didn't get from the vending machine and Josh claims he is busy with three dates that night, so Melanie calls the meeting adjourned and takes Cameron with her to crack a safe. Cameron is impressed by Melanie's skills and she asks about his life plans. Just when he wants to ask her out, her boyfriend Dutch shows up. He wants to know if Cameron sells his urine because Dutch sells clean urine on eBay so people can pass their drugs tests. Dutch hands Melanie a little house made of matchbooks from every restaurant they've been to for her birthday. Cameron remembers his cake duty and she tells him not to get Cookie Puss since she is lactose-intolerant. Soon later, Oz catches Cameron hacking Mel's life instead of preparing the car theft. Cameron explains he wants her to get the perfect birthday cake, but Oz warns him about Melanie and adds to focus on what's important. Cameron introduces his plan to steal one of the Lamborghinis. He wants Josh to pose as a prospective buyer who gets the car dealer to connect a U.S.B. with their computer so they can install a back door onto their network allowing Cameron to shut down their alarms. Once inside, Cameron and Melanie use a model helicopter to deactivate the lasers around the cars. Then Melanie cracks the safe that holds the keys, they take the key from the car Oz wants them to steal and drive back to their office. When the team returns with a silver Lamborghini as Oz requested, however, Oz tells them they stole the wrong car from the wrong car dealership. He asked them to break into Mayfair Motors, but they stole the car from Mayfield Motors instead. The next day, Oz visits Cameron in his dorm who didn't show up for work. He wants Cameron to fix the situation with the stolen car and tells him a story about being a thief once who spent his 21st birthday in jail and who can't get caught near a stolen car. Cameron suggests to asks Josh instead who seems to be better at this job, until Oz's comment about Josh manipulating people makes him realize that Josh's repeated comments about robbing Mayfield Motors made him rob the wrong company in the first place. Back at the office, Cameron confronts Josh and asks him to help him get back the car. He's found out that the car dealer's son is a frat boy. He sends Josh as a fellow frat boy to get him really drunk. Then they put him in the stolen car and place the car and frat boy in front of the car dealer's home. After successfully returning the car without being caught, Josh and Cameron stand in front of the correct dealership and Josh tells Cameron he is still screwed because he still didn't finish the job. However, Cameron replies they should have a gate there and simply throws in the window. The office celebrates Melanie's birthday and Oz approaches Cameron to tell him he never doubted him for a second. Cameron replies he didn't want him to go to jail and learns that Oz manipulated him as well when Oz claims he went to Yale at 21, not to jail and adds he must have heard that wrong. Then Cameron goes to his cubicle, hacks into the college network to graduate. Category:Episodes